deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kourin Tatsunagi vs Alexis Rhodes
Kourin Tatsunagi vs Alexis Rhodes '''is a What-If? Death Battle And Final Season From Toshiki Overlord death battle. Description Cardfight Vanguard vs Yugioh GX! These two girls are the queens at what they do , most can not make their love interests are set in them. Which of the two will win the battle of the end of season? Interlude (cues Invader.Jim Johnston) Wiz: We saw all kinds of weapons in all the battles that we have realized in death battle , some who knew they could not even be used as such . And to this end of the season we introduce two fighters who use a weapon uncommon . Boomstick: seriously ! ? , Which !? Which ?! Wiz: A card game Boomstick: seriously Wizard?, Seriously ?, It is the stupidest thing ..... Boomstick is hit by an unknown person Wiz: Boomstick ! are you okay? Boomstick: Yes ???: Sorry , but he can not say those words here . Wiz: who are you? Rekka: My name is Rekka tatsunagi and came to help in this battle. Wiz: Ok Rekka: In this hand we have my sister Kourin Tatsunagi the ultra -rare tsundere. And And on the other we have Alexis Rhodes Queen of Obelisk Blue. He`s Wiz, Boomstick And Rekka And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kourin (cues Cardfight Vanguard Ultra-Rare Miracle Trigger Lyrics) Wiz: The Ultra -Rare is a band pop idol made up of 3 sisters . Boomstick: Suiko tatsunagi the hottest. Rekka: She's my sister pervert , clearly I am also in that band Rekka the funny . Wiz: And our participant Kourin Tatsunagi. But unlike many who think they are not sisters. Rekka: But what are you saying? clearly we are. Boomstick: Not in the manga. Rekka: But it is only in the manga ! Boomstick: No, it's not that simple girl. Wiz: Leave her alone boomstick , the true story of kourin and ultra -rare is this . (cues Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme Skateboard Remix) Wiz: Kourin 's past life is a mystery because no data or reviews of this . In addition he has no memories of her. Boomstick: This will in future manager Takuto Tatsunagi should erase the memory of her and would be its ` ` Sisters ´´ and became a pop band called : ultra -rare To protect the planet cray. Rekka. What?! Boomstick: Here's girl your life is a lie. Wiz: Shut Boomstick , along with their uhh , uhh ` ` Sisters´´ , kourin handled the cardshop PSY. Rekka: And there I met the love of his life. Aichi Sendou. Wiz: Yeah, but that guy is seriously ?, I expected someone taller and more confident. Boomstick: And I expect to be the person who said that. Wiz: Clearly, Kourin criticize aichi for being a rookie and send it to fight with . But then I respect that, but when the power of Aichi received psyqualia . Kourin left the protocol and decided to help him out of it. Rekka: Clearly not the only time he does so did in Singapore , giving the ezel letter . Boomstick: Now that's love, Confronting your sisters and getting where they do not call . (cues Tsubaki Yayoi Theme) Wiz: Kourin proved to be a good vanguardfighter , probably the best among her sisters . Although she has used several decks in the series, the most famous is without doubt and that we will use in this battle are the jewel knights. Boomstick: But also use the link joker in the fourth season , and it was not bad . Rekka:Kourin , use joker link ?! Wiz: Enough! Boomstick: And that makes it so special to this deck? Rekka: The jewel knight Center around call Jewel Knight additional upper rear guards , as many of their abilities require that you have at least four Jewel Knight rear guards. Wiz: Yes, Kourin focuses on that. called units quickly in order to exert pressure early . As callback his old Royal Paladin deck , his ace card , Jewel Knight leader , Salome, gains a critical extral whenever successfully meets Jewel Knight 4 or more rear guards. Kourin also takes advantage of its critical based strategy by inclusion of cards that allow your attack large numbers as Toypugal and swordsman of explosive flames, Palamedes . Rekka: Their ace cards are certainly leading jewel knight Salome and pure heart jewel kinght ashlei . Leading Jewel Knight Salome (cues Gundam Epyon Theme) Rekka: Salome, One of the best cards that my sister might have. Wiz: Salome has a keyword called Limit Break 4. As its name implies His ability is active if you have four or more damage. By meeting these requirements , when Salome attacks if the number of rear guards that with " Jewel Knight" in its card name is four or more , this unit gets [ Power] + 2000 / [ Review ] +1 until the end of that battle . Boomstick: It also has an explosive counter . With two Card " Jewel Knight" in its card name ] Search your deck until a letter " Jewel Knight" in its card name , call ( RC ) , and shuffled his deck. Rekka:But if I can not Salome with this ashlei take charge . Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei Rekka: Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei, The best letter of my sister Wiz: AUTO] '''Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When a «Royal Paladin» rides this unit, choose your vanguard, and that unit gets Power+10000/Critical+1 until end of turn. AUTO(VC): When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+2000 until end of that battle. Boomstick: But Have a problem, It has the keyword lord If you have a unit without a sameclan as this unit, this unit cannot attack Rekka: Although that's not all you have kourin (cues Devil Mar Cry 4 Let's Just See) Rekka: Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei Яeverse Wiz:Kourin get this card, even access mode known as reverse . Boomstick: A very original name, the reverse is the manifestation of void and anything that is created Rekka: If you lose against a reverse you can become one Wiz: Although kourin currently can not access this state, it has a portion of the seed void . With so you can probably do it . Boomstick: This letter is lethal effects and say so. Wiz: Counter Blast ( 1) and choose one of their rear guards " Jewel Knight" in its card name , and the blockade ] Pick up the rear in the front row of his opponent, retire , search your deck to a letter " Jewel Knight" in its card name , call ( RC ) , and shuffle your deck . This ability can not be used for the rest of that turn. Boomstick: In addition if Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei is in your soul , to Power 2000 . Wiz: Kourin only use it against Aichi, but his feelings prevented him from invoking the first time. Boomstick: So your takuto manajer was such a bastard that erase the memory again. Wiz: Kourin returned to a duel with Aichi , she not only lost the match also all the moments lived with Aichi and the Miyaji Academy . Boomstick: Takuto Damn , I wish to enter a battle to the death for someone to kill . Wiz: Well if this ase feel better kourin I recover their memories matte legion . Upon receiving the energy link joker that I mentioned . Boomstick: YESSSSSSS! Wiz: But he returned to lose. Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wiz: Kourin a few feats achieved , perhaps not as significant in comparison to other characters but should be mentioned. Boomstick: He was able to contain the reverse only by Aichi. that tender Wiz: Beat several students of the academy Miyaji Boomstick: Kai beat in matte legion . And in the first season convinced him to help Aichi, you know kai being very dry. Wiz: Although kourin has had ups and downs. Like all the characters in vanguard she loses at the same pace in wins. Boomstick: And your damn manager will erase memory and 2 times . Wiz: They were three counting neoh messiah Boomstick: ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Boomstick exploded and left the studio . Wiz: Boomstick? Rekka: Quiet will be fine , let 's opponent with my sister. Kourin: Lead me with the steadfast, unchanging light of determination that long than infinity! Break ride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! Alexis (cues Soul Calibur Ivy Theme) Wiz: Alexis Rhodes tube a very prestigious childhood. His parents were from high society and she enjoyed duels with his brother articus rhodes . Rekka: She and her brother entered the duel academy where thanks to his great skills they entered the blue obelisk. The highest rank Wiz: But the tragedy knocked on his door one day his brother and all his bedroom mysteriously disappeared . Rekka: Alexis term overwhelmed , unable to find her brother , she followed his stay at the Academy of duels . To become the queen of the blue obelisk , title that he won for his skills . Wiz: As strange to boomstick , the one of his jokes would make at this time. Rekka: Why? Wiz: For alexis breasts are bigger than any female lead had yugioh , even surpassing Akiza Izinski someone older. Rekka: Ok that's a lot of information. Continue , we have to talk about his impossible love and how they met Wiz: Ok , But the story of Alexis and Jaden is not as interesting as the kourin and Aichi say . Rekka: Seriously? Wiz: Yeah Alexis , was in mourning watching his Jaden registration battle. They had a duel when his best friend syrus got into trouble in the duel was at stake his stay at the academy, but Jaden eventually won . Rekka: Now let's talk about your deck (cues Sacred Dawn) Wiz: Alexis uses a " Cyber Girl Terrace " composed by monsters based on sports related to dance . She initially focused on utlizing its " Cyber Blader " while increasing skills through cards " Weapon Fusion " . Rekka: She also likes to use a combination of "Etoile Cyber " and " Double Passe " to inflict large amounts of damage to your opponent while protecting his monster , which she later used as melting the material or a tribute by his monsters stronger. Wiz: Alexis later incorporated the " Cyber Angel " archetype on its cover , with more of a focus on Summonining Ritual . To quickly acquire the necessary letters, Alexis uses cards " Cyber Petit Angel " and " Ritual Sanctuary " while supporting them through " contract compliance " and " Ritual of weapons." Alexis also uses its " Cyber Prima" with " Premium Light " as a contingency if your original strategies fail . Cyber Blader (cues Blazblue Mu-12 Theme) Wiz: This is the letter most powerful of alexis . Rekka: "Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater" A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controlsonly 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate theeffects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters. There is not very powerful Wiz: But Alexis not is invincible, his play also implies that it may be injured by a good wine must protect . Rekka: Besides my sister like she earns the same rate at which you lose . Alexis: I'm not just a pretty face DEATH BATTLE A sunny day , appears in the morning , and a blonde was sleeping . Soon the sun started to bother with what was beginning to wake up. The idol singer awakens a little confused , because that was not his room, then his sister Rekka appears . Rekka: Hi Kourin, As are you this morning? Kourin: Well, Rekka , Where are we ? Rekka: In the house of your boyfriend. Kourin: Boyfriend? Rekka: Yes Aichi Sendou He rekka sack a smile at the mention of Aichi. It kourin quickly bother . Kourin: Aichi Not is my Boyfriend! Rekka: But admit it , you like . Kourin said nothing, but to some extent is true what he says Rekka . She is in love Aichi , but has the courage to tell him. Kourin: And as we finished at home? Rekka quickly change your smile, a face of concern that somehow worries kourin , finally after all are sisters. Rekka: You do not remember? Kourin: I do not remember , so I ask . Rekka: (Sigh) really good FLASHBACK Kourin and Rekka , were with her sister Suiko Tatsunagi , and manager Takuto Tatsunagi, taking a rest . But suddenly a breeze appeared , its origin was unknown. But a portal opening is achieved . Then a female figure appeared , she did not speak just blinked and destroyed everything , kourin and company were overwhelmed by such power. The building crumbled quickly , then the female figure walks like its nothing . Its appearance is best known for playing blazblue . Saya: It's a little disappointing , I thought that here was a great power. Then kourin achievement Rekka go out with his sister. She had a dark aura that soon fades . Saya: (That aura also had Ragna the Bloodedge, Does she have the azure grimore ?) Kourin: Who are you? Saya: Just tell you that I will bring a new age , to the world. A world of death . Kourin did not understand what he said, but did not matter because in the end I fainted . FLASHBACK END Kourin: I see Rekka: kourin , your boyfriend sent me a message and told me to go to the park. Kourin: Aichi Not is my boyfriend! In The Park Many people are gathered watching a duel. On one side is a blonde girl with white shirt , a skirt , gloves and blue boots. Alexis: ATTACK! Cyber Blader attacks the opponent giving victory. Alexis smiles on his victory , and shakes hands with the vanquished opponent. Alexis: You gave a good fight. Then two girls who wore the same uniform as Alexis approach . One had black hair and the other dark red . Jasmine: Yes Alexis, You won 're amazing. Alexis: Thanks, but gave me the fight , I was lucky to win. Mindy: Do not be modest . While the three girls laughed , a boy blue hair , was very far from there. He saw the distance Rekka kourin and carrying the outfit worn in the movie neoh messiah . Aichi: Kourin, Rekka! Hi. Rekka: Hi Aichi, Kourin not greet Aichi ?. Kourin: Leave me alone Aichi: How are you?, Today I met with Léon in and told me to find something in the area of the accident. Kourin: Seriusly?! Aichi: Yes, He was very worried, and gave me this. Aichi shows a bright white dial . Kourin: What is that? Aichi: Do not know, but leon , call Materia Kourin And Rekka: Materia As they talked alexis , he kept his things and achievement Rekka grabs materia without Aichi and kourin , realized. Rekka the subject , but he slips and ends in the bag alexis . Rekka it searches through the bag, but realizes alexis . Alexis: Hey, what are you doing? Kourin and Aichi, fail to see the situation and will seek to Rekka . Kourin: Rekka! What did you do? Rekka: None! Jasmine: None!? You tried to steal deck alexis . Kourin:she is my sister leave her alone . Alexis: Let her go jasmine. Jasmine But Alexis! Alexis:I said that will loose. Jasmine: Ok Rekka: Sorry,I just wanted something that I lost and fell into your bag. Alexis: Seriusly?, You can search. Rekka: Thanks! Kourin: look good fighter , ¿ I can have a duel with you? Aichi: Kourin serious? Kourin: Yes Alexis: Ok, I would like to see how strong the girls are here. Kourin draws its vanguard deck , alexis is a little confused by that. Alexis: not play, duel monsters? Kourin: and you do not play Vanguard ( kourin brings a smile ) , this makes it fun . Alexis: Duel! Kourin Stan Up FIGHT! (cues Cardfight Vanguard-OST) Kourin become in Dreaming Jewel Knight , Tiffany. That surprises alexis and company Alexis: Have you transformed it into a duel monsters ?! Kourin: We use two sets of different cards, if you Preparece surprised something like this to have a long day . Alexis: (Whispering): But rude Kourin: RIDE!Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie, Turn End Rekka: That strange , apparently the format of the girl does not make its unity, I would like to see your cards Rekka leaps of joy and Aichi shows a shy smile Alexis: My Turn Draw! (Yes) Summons Cyber Tutu Cyber Tutu: Jah! Rekka: Whuo, is beautiful Alexis (thinking):Not if the effect of cyber tutu work, in the end it turned into its letter , but she can not attack. Curse Alexis:Invoke blade skater in attack mode Blade Skater: Jah Alexis:I do not lose anything on trying, blade skater attack Alexis look at your board, afraid to say mistake, but blade skater goes to shellie smoothly. Kourin: Not Guard Alexis is surprised , despite the difference in power blade skater , does harm to kourin . Jasmine: Yes Alexis Kourin: Damege Check Kourin reviewing your letter , and has no trigger , which already suffers damage Alexis: Put two cards face down and end my turn. Kourin: Two cards face down ?, he plans ? Kourin: Draw! Kourin seen his letter Kourin: RIDE! Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill Kourin: Besides Call, Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie, Jewel Knight, Prizmy Alexis: Is this behind your letter ?, what kind of invocation is that? Kourin: And Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen Kourin: I have only one hurt , so you can not activate the ability to Dogmatize . With the support of Jewel Knight, Prizmy . Jewel Knight Fellowship , Tracie attacks . (cues Pokémon Anime Sound Collection Burning Battlefield) Alexis: Support?! Kourin: Active Skins of Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie . When this unit attacks, if the number of other rear-guards you have with "Jewel Knight" in its card name is three or more, this unit gets Power+3000 until end of that battle. Alexis: What?! Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie Gets 12000 Power Now. Jasmine: 12000 Power?! Mindy: Alexis C'mon Kourin: Trigger Check Rekka: Do not defend ? Kourin not get trigger , but alexis had a surprise for her. Fellowship Attack Blade Skater Alexis: Trap Activated, Doble Pass Kourin: Trap?! Alexis: Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Positionmonster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly. Jasmine: Alexis No! Mindy: I'am Lose Alexis: I have a hunch Alexis receives a direct hit , but even still in the game . Alexis: Our games were crossed , some things changed . By the way , Blade Skater attacks to Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie Kourin: What?! Alexis: The effects of my card Doble Pass Blade Skater Attack to, Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie Kourin: No Guard Aichi: Kourin Alexis: It is all you have? Kourin: I'm just starting Alexis: I hope summon Cyber Blader in the next turn . Kourin: CALL! Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda, Security Jewel Knight, Alwain And! Rekka: He will do! Aichi: His most powerful card Kourin: Lead me with the steadfast, unchanging light of determination that long than infinity! Break ride! Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! Alexis: That's your best cart ?! Alexis looks at his hand , then smiles . Alexis: I 'll show you mine. Jasmine And Mindy: C'MON Alexis Alexis: Polymerization use my letter , and merged Blade Skater who is in my field and Etoile Cyber my hand to form . Cyber Blader appears Alexis: Cyber Blader! (cues Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Continue?) Kourin and Alexis have their best cards on the field , the battle is at its climax , Kourin discovers his first surprise , the effect of Cyber Blader that prevents any card activate your ability if the opponent has three monsters on the field , Kourin know by joining the rules of both games may relate only to the front letters but are not sure , anyway sends attack with Owen Cyber Tutu , Alexis activate your card trap, but Kourin takes a Trigger a draw Triger , gives the Owen and power grabs a letter Trigger power is enough to deny the trap card of Alexis . Alexis: What?! Alexis does not surrender, and Cyber Blader , Owen attacks destroying it , then Cyber Blader increases its power dramatically , ?, The reason its effect when the opponent has two cards monsters on the field Cyber Blader increases its power by half each one, as mentioned Vanguard and Yu-Gi-Oh! They mixed their rules here , and the traceras Vanguard units do not fight. Kourin take and brought a letter with counterblast Linking , it was Miranda who was behind Salome , only Kourin Linking and Salome would use to fight. Alexis is not far behind and gives him a gun to Cyber Blader . Alexis: In this turn will decide everything. Kourin: I agree Leading Jewel Knight, Salome and Cyber Blader , enter an epic battle, Cyber Blader has an advantage of power that used to overwhelm princess elves, Kourin receives two damage , because I had Trigger , but before it has receives another attack , he did not receive critical and now has 5 damage , but in the third attack is defended with much of the units in his hand. Kourin survived was now his turn. Kourin: is my Turn....Limit break! (Cues Xenoblade Chronicles X-Uncontrollable) Salome increases his power and not only that , you also get an extra Critical , a blue aura surrounds both Kourin as your avatar, Aichi and Rekka are happy , Salome and Cyber Blader again fight but this time, Salome dominates Blader , destroys their gun and speed sent to Cyber Blader Alexis , she finished wounded but Kourin not end , she looks for a trigger , there was no at first , but Salome is grade 3 , that means you can check again in the second if there was , was Critcial , all effects were for their avatar and she throws a powerful attack on Alexis , breaking with Cyber Blader and her friends Jasmine and Mindy . After the battle Kourin feel a headache faints but is held by Aichi , the two lock eyes and smile , Rekka gestures kisses , then Kourin the hits . KO! Conclusion (Cues Tatsunagi Kourin My Home) Rekka: Yeah my sister won , but I hit it hurts. Boomstick: Yeah Kourin!, but the Boobies Not! Wiz: Boomstick came back Boomstick: You can explain the battle , because I i was very busy. Wiz: Well, Alexis started with a clear advantage in the strategy, but that was the only advantage I had to certainly be lost as the battle continued , Kourin surpasses it in other categories, it is noteworthy that this was not just a game letters, it was a Death Battle , which we measure other things beyond the skill. Rekka: Certainly as power, my sister was able to contain their status Reverse Aichi not hurt , and as you know Reverse is a manifestation of The Void , a villain who can endanger both worlds as erath and cray . Boomstick: Kourin also defeated high caliber fighters like Kamui and Kai are national champions , and one survives avalanche ? ! , WTF ?!. Wiz: That also gives us the next point, Alexis never defeated great duelists as Jaden and although undoubtedly the best female duelist academy , is just that, Alexis lost against characters like Jaden who was a rookie and against one of the horsemen of apocalypse. Rekka: But certainly Cyber Blader can be a tough nut for my sister, is the only strong card of Alexis of Cyber Girl, my sister on the other hand had to Ashlei and shape Reverse, not to mention that she can defend himself with his letters instead Alexis , is coming kamikaze losing to defend his letters , good with all that Alexis would only prolong the inevitable. Boomstick: This was a version TCG Game of Thrones , the princess Kourin had necessary to overthrow the Queen Alexis . Wiz: The Winner Is. Rekka: My Sisters, Kourin Tatsunagi Trivia * It Is the third Toshiki overlord death battle 'girl only' the first is Vampirella vs Morrigan Aensland, and Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi * It is the fourth toshiki overlord death battle 'Rivarly Theme' The first is Charizard vs. Greymon, Vampirella vs Morrigan Aensland and Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'TCG' Theme Death Battle Category:'Cardfight Vanguard vs Yugioh' Theme Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles